


close your eyes (and i'll kiss you...)

by kaimcclains (smallcuts)



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Practice Kissing, the usual cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcuts/pseuds/kaimcclains
Summary: Just an hour ago, he thought he didn’t like Adam.An hour later and he’s thinking about making out with the guy.





	close your eyes (and i'll kiss you...)

It’s dark out, the last of the setting sun disappearing long ago behind the multitude of lush but thick jungle tops. The only light provided is the fire Adam had crafted earlier, casting graceful, dancing orange shadows on his and Adam’s faces. They’re the only two awake, Mira having said her pleasantries and goodnight a solid hour or so ago.

As much as Kai hates to admit it, Adam’s not the worst person in the world to be around. He disliked him strongly at first, with his go-getter attitude and hero complex. Adam’s that person he wants to hate but can’t because he’s really just that good of a guy. Absolutely infuriating.

“Still can’t remember anything about home, huh?” Adam asks, snapping Kai out of the stupor he’s in at least once a day. Kai nods, not intending for any conversation to happen. His eyes are getting droopy, but he’s never been that great at sleeping for long, uninterrupted periods of time, so he’d rather wait until Adam falls asleep first before he thinks about resting himself.

A long period of silence befalls them, in which Kai stares forlornly into the fire (he’s actually thinking about home now, damn it, why can’t he fucking remember) and Adam creeps slowly closer toward Kai’s side of the log.

“Hey.” Adam says, nudging Kai’s shoulder softly. He doesn’t reply. “Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Kai replies, sitting up properly and stretching the arm he’d previously been resting his chin on out.

“Are you into Mira?”

Kai startles at that, gaze quickly meeting Adam’s. Adam looks determined for some odd reason, albeit slightly embarrassed. He thought Mira was pretty the minute he saw her, and the more he’s gotten to know her, the more he believes she can be someone he likes eventually. He doesn’t want to lie to Adam though.

“Kind of. She’s someone I could maybe see myself with? But I’m not sure how to be in a relationship.”

“What do you mean?” asks Adam.

“I’ve never been in one, dumbass.”

“Rude,” Adam laughs, placing a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “If you want any questions answered, you know I’m here for you.”

“Huh? Like what kind?” Kai’s genuinely confused now. Why is this guy so interested in his love life all of a sudden?

Adam falters, clearly not expecting a response. “Hm. I mean… y-you ever kissed anyone before? Been kissed?”

“Well, uh… no, I guess not.”

Adam twitches, hand tightening a bit on his friend’s shoulder. If Kai was zoning out earlier, he’s sure as hell awake now. This is probably the most awkwardly he’s ever seen Adam act. “I know how to. You want me to… I can maybe, show you? Just if you were curious or anything.”

Kai’s positive his brain just melted. Is Adam seriously proposing what he _thinks_ he’s proposing? He has an overwhelming urge to pinch himself right now.

Being stuck in a universe where Death is nice to you but dogs aren’t was already weird enough. Being stuck in a universe where some stupidly flawless boy wants to kiss some random nobody on the team is even weirder. He doesn’t even have powers.

“Never mind, that was incredibly immature of me, I didn’t even consider how you might feel about something like a first kiss. I’m going to head to-” Adam stands up far too abruptly, leaving Kai to almost fall off the log without a sense of balance.

“Wait. Shut up.” Kai says, yanking him back down. “Is this supposed to help me with Mira?”

“Sure, if you please.” The other boy trails off, still looking like he wants to off himself behind the trees.

“Um. Okay… show me then?” Kai’s pretty sure if he wasn’t already about eighty percent certain he was dead, he would’ve joined Adam in killing himself behind those trees. He hears Adam suck in a quick, fluttery breath. His heartbeat feels like it’s in his skull with how badly it’s rattling his body.

“First, you wanna grasp her face, kind of angle it. That way y-you don’t bump noses when you kiss. It hurts.”

Kai’s not processing a single word he’s saying. He peers instead at the single bead of sweat rolling down the side of Adam’s forehead. He’s still talking, something about how you wanna close your eyes when you start inching closer, but it’s all lost in the vast whirlwind inside Kai’s head.

He doesn’t even register the fact that Adam isn’t speaking anymore until there’s a soft pressure on his lips and a familiarly tan face pressed up against his. There’s a hand squeezing his hipbone too, when did that get there? He’s confused, and yet, there isn’t anywhere he’d rather be than here right now.

The thought scares him.

Nevertheless, he dives into the deep end, eyes closed and hoping he’s pushing back enough on the kiss to let Adam know it isn’t entirely one-sided. It feels nice and simple, nothing more than an innocent press of lips to lips. Maybe he could get used to this. He is a good kisser.

Adam pulls back instead, pupils shot. Kai leans forward a little, more than disoriented at the moment, before slowly re-entering reality.

He opens his eyes.

“Why’d you stop?” Kai questions, voice low. Adam looks as if he’s struggling to find the words to say, or quite possibly having a breakdown in general, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“I shouldn’t have done that. Fuck,” Adam mutters under his breath, biting his lip near hard enough to draw blood.

Kai attempts to go in for another kiss, but he doesn’t quite get the angle right, and it ends up landing more on the corner of Adam’s mouth if anything, and he doesn’t actually know what to do with his hands yet, but-.

He can’t be that bad, right?

Apparently not, considering Adam’s surging up against him, nearly knocking the both of them to the forest ground below. Kai’s trying to match him in terms of force, but it’s clear Adam has taken the lead. He lets himself try to relax, right up until Adam’s putting an arm under his knees and lifting him bridal style onto his lap. Something suspiciously slimy is swiping across his bottom lip, and Kai _panics_.

“Shit!” Kai pinwheels away, falling headfirst to the unforgivingly cold ground.

He might have, possibly, sort have… gotten a little carried away. A teensy bit. He forgot who he was even kissing.

Adam, perfectly perfect leader Adam. Mr. Perfect. The Main Man. The fire’s shadow on his face makes him look so much older than he is.

“I’m… I’m sorry Kai.” Adam’s up instantly, offering an outstretched hand to Kai.

“Shit, dude.” Kai replies intelligently.

“The whole kissing thing… I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand like that. Sorry, again.”

“It-it’s fine. Um, warn a guy before you try to tongue him? Fuck.”

 _That was so fucking hot though_ , helpfully supplies Kai’s brain. Are they friends now? More than friends? Is Kai supposed to want to kiss his friend like that?

Just an hour ago, he thought he didn’t like Adam.

An hour later and he’s thinking about making out with the guy.

Adam’s rubbing his arm sheepishly, eyes glued to the log. “I-... yeah. Okay.”

“Okay.”

He’s starting to walk away now to God knows where, but something in Kai makes him grab Adam’s arm as he’s leaving, determination set in the line of his shoulders.

“If you ever wanna give me another lesson though…” Kai suggests, unsure of how to actually end his proposal. He must have said the right thing, judging by the way Adam’s own rigid posture loosens.

“Yeah.”

“For practice.”

“For practice,” Adam repeats. They share a tiny, knowing smile, seen only by the moon shining brilliantly above.

**Author's Note:**

> message me on tumblr @ kaimcclains! we can yell about kaidam together :)


End file.
